Princess Merida
Princess Merida is one of AdamGregory03's DLC characters for PlayStation-All Stars Battle Royale. Her in-game rival is Jack Frost. Biography FOLLOWING THE WISPS Princess Merida of Dunborch always preffered to live on the wild side, so the day she discovered that her mother had set up suitors to compete for her hand, she became devistated and ran away. While there, she came across a witch that gave her a spell to change her mother. It changed her all right... into a bear. When they returned to the witch's cottage, they found she had gone, leaving them to break the curse themselves before Merida's mother not only became a bear physically, but mentally. THE LEGACY OF PRINCESS MERIDA *''BRAVE: The Video Game'' *''Temple Run: BRAVE'' Arcade Opening Merida is seen in the forest, riding on Angus, talking about how she heard of a "strange group of people and creatures" coming together and trying to dominate one another. She soon notices a trail of wisps leading her in a direction. Deciding to take the risk and find out her fate, Merida goes after the wisps to see where they lead. Rival Name: Jack Frost Reason: Merida is seen in the rival arena, saying that she has lost the trail of the Wisps. She then shivers due to feeling a cold wind and then turns to notice Jack Frost. Jack questions if she is working for Pitch. Merida states that she has no idea who Pitch is, and she just became lost while following the Wisps. Jack just questions the Wisps and calls her crazy. Merida then scolds Jack to not judge fate. Connection: Both characters have originated from film instead of video gaming, though there are video games based on they're films. Also, BRAVE was made by PIXAR and Rise of the Guardians was made by Dreamworks, and there are people who believe the two companies are rivals themselves. Ending Merida returns home, to where she greets her mother while her monologue tells the story, saying she had met her true destiny, and is happy she fulfilled it. Then, she noticed King Fergus and Queen Elinor are staring at her because she is glowing with the AP, but she simply replies "What?". Gameplay Wielding her bow and arrow, Merida is best used for ranged attacks, and can deal quite a lot of damage just by keeping her distance. Though she is physically unreliable and is pretty light, making it easy for her to be thrown across the stage. Movelist * (Square Moves) **'Arrow Shot' - - Merida shoots an arrow forward. **'Arrow Flurry' - / + - Merida shoots three fast arrows forward. * (Triangle Moves) **'King Fergus' Sword' - - A sword combo. * (Circle Moves) Super Moves *'Arrow of Fate' (Level 1) - Merida launches a wider and longer arrow that glows. The arrow can instantly KO any opponents in the way. *'Highland Games' (Level 2) - Merida ducks as a wooden pole is thrown onto the stage, knocking out any opponents it hits. *'The Legend of Mor'du' (Level 3) - Mor'du appears and roars. The player takes control of Mor'du during this period, in which he can slash with his claws, bite, and headbutt opponents. Any of these attacks instantly KO. Quotes & Taunts Taunts *'Target Practice:' Merida holds her bow behind her head and says "Too easy." *'An Apple a Day:' Merida pulls out an apple and bites into it. *'RAWR!:' Merida roars like a bear, then quickly covers her mouth with both hands. Quotes *'Character Selection:' **"I am Merida, first born of the Dunborch clan!" **"Fate has brought me here..." **"Okay! Let's get this done with!" *'Item Pick-Up:' **"We don't have tools like these in Scotland..." **"Resource!" **"An archer is always prepared!" **"Ach, really?" (if picking up the Sturgeon) **"What's with all these buttons?" (if picking up a high-tech weapon) *'Prematch:' **"For Dunborch!" **"This is good, Angus." *'Succesful KO:' **"All right!" **"I'm my own legend!" **"How's that for skills?" **"Bullseye!" *'Respawn:' **"I've got to up my game..." **"Ouch..." **"Oh-ho, you're gonna be sorry for that!" Intros and Outros Introduction *'For Dunborch!:' Merida readies her bow and arrow and shouts "For Dunborch!" *'My Own Legend:' Merida follows a wisp, which disappears. She then looks forward. *'My Hair in the Wind:' Merida leaps in from somewhere and vigorously prepares for battle. *'This is Good, Angus:' Merida rides in on Angus and then gets off, saying "This is good, Angus." Winning Screen *'Yeah!:' Merida jumps into the air and shouts "Yeah! Woo-hoo!" *'My Wee Li'l Bears:' The triplets congratulate her and Merida looks happy. *'Just Like Daddy:' Merida lifts King Fergus' sword in the air and smiles proudly. *'Follow the Wisps:' Merida sees the next Will of the Wisp, and then follows it. Losing Screen *If using Yeah!: Merida sits on the ground looking frustrated. *If using My Wee Li'l Bears: Merida looks depressed while the triplets try to reassure her. *If using Just Like Daddy: Merida struggles to hold up Fergus' sword. *If using Follow the Wisps: Merida tries to shoo away a Wisp. Costumes Dunborch's Princess Merida's default appearance, just like in the picture in the infobox. *Teal dress (default color scheme) *Red dress *Orange dress *Cyan dress The Tight Dress Merida in the outfit her mother gave her when meeting the suitors. *Teal dress, white headwear, gold necklace (default color scheme) *Red dress, pink headwear, silver necklace *Orange dress, yellow headwear, bronze necklace *Cyan dress, silver headwear, white necklace Hooded Princess Merida before revealing she has joined the archery competition. Downloadable. *Teal dress, grey hood (default color scheme) *Red dress, brown hood *Orange dress, dark green hood *Cyan dress, blue hood Minions *King Fergus (Rank 8) *Queen Elinor (DLC) *The Witch (DLC) Trivia *Merida is the first (in AdamGregory03's fanon) Disney character to be represented in the game. *Merida is the second character who has a super that involves bears, the first being Heihachi Mishima. Category:Characters Category:Character Ideas Category:Third-Party Characters Category:AdamGregory03's Character Ideas Category:Disney Category:Brave Category:Female